Tindra Liyah
by nympovinne
Summary: "– ¿Te acuerdas cuando hace unos años viniste a mí queriendo saber respuestas a muchas preguntas? ¿Recuerdas qué te respondí? Te dije que pronto esas preguntas tendrían respuesta, pero que los dioses no me dejaban decirte mucho… Te di pistas, y tú las seguiste… ¿Te ayudaron a ver tu destino?" / Todos los pjs de Vikings y Liyah (creación propia).
1. Introducción

Esta historia está dedicada especialmente a una persona, dado que sin ella, este personaje no existiría y gran parte de esta historia tampoco. A todos aquellos que vayan a leerla, muchísimas gracias por ello. También avisar de que habrá **posibles spoilers de la segunda temporada **de Vikings, pues está ambientada en la serie. Algunas cosas serán iguales, otras no. Para aclararlo desde ya, tengo en mente una actriz inamovible para Liyah {Imogen Poots}. Reviews y favs son bienvenidos, al igual que comentarios sobre cómo son los personajes. P.D.: No creo que pueda llegar a acertar ni un poco en cómo manejar a los personajes creados por Michael Hirst para la serie, por ello, pido disculpas desde ya por si algún personaje hace o dice algo poco realista para él.

* * *

Puede que estéis acostumbrados a las grandes historias de escuderas que terminan siendo algo parecido a las Valquirias, puede que esta historia no sea una de esas que vuestra madre os contaba para dormir, pero de una cosa podéis estar seguros… Esta historia, trata de una gran escudera que tuvo sus momentos de gloria cuando era joven, hay grandes hazañas, peleas, batallas, victorias y también derrotas… Esta historia, trata de la escudera Liyah Rollodottir, pocos la conocéis, pero dejadme deciros una cosa… Era condenadamente buena con su hacha y pocos pudieron derrotarla.

Todo comienza hace varios años, en Kattegat, en una casa cerca del puerto. Un llanto rompió en la noche, dejando claro que había un nuevo miembro en aquella familia, una niña de cabellos dorados, ojos azules como el cielo y una mirada atenta a todo lo que se movía a su alrededor. Fue nombrada con el nombre de Aaliyah, que significa "la que asciende", aunque sus padres siempre la llamaron Liyah. Durante un tiempo, fue una niña amada y querida por sus padres, pero una desgracia ocurrió, una desgracia que hizo que todo en su vida, cambiase… A peor. Cuando la pequeña contaba con tan solo tres años de vida, su padre murió en uno de los saqueos estivales, dejando solas a su mujer y a su hija. Unos meses después, cerca del cuarto cumpleaños de la pequeña, su madre fue hallada muerta en el mar.

Con esto, nuestra pequeña terminó en manos de la familia más cercana que tenía, la hermana de su madre. Fue realmente un "castigo" de los dioses para esa familia. ¡No querían un miembro más! Al menos, no concebido por ellos. Y hay que decirlo, Liyah fue tomada como una especie de sirvienta, alguien que no tenía derechos de cara a los miembros de esa familia, siempre era la última en todo, pero los Dioses la tenían algo muchísimo mejor, aunque para eso, tendría que esperar algunos años… Aun así, y con las malas experiencias, la pequeña aún seguía conservando ese atisbo de buena creencia… Ella siempre creyó que dentro de todos, había una parte buena y que era posible hacerla salir, aunque con su familia, nunca lo consiguió…


	2. Capítulo Uno

El sol se ocultaba por el horizonte bajo la atenta mirada de una chica de dieciseis años, rubia y con los ojos azules. Llevaba horas sentada en aquel tronco cortado años atrás, observando aquel camino que comunicaba con la granja. No había visto ni un solo movimiento, y se decía a sí misma que, aun que estuviese allí días, nadie llegaría por ese camino. El ruido de una puerta cerrarse fue lo único que escuchó, pocos segundos después, unas pisadas que se acercaban a ella por su espalda. No hacía falta girarse para saber quién era, _ella lo sabía muy bien._

— **Deberías ir a descansar, llevas aquí desde esta tarde... **—dijo la voz de su _padre_, con cierto tono de preocupación pero, como siempre, tratando de que no se le notase demasiado. Ella no se volvió, siguió con los ojos clavados en aquel camino, tanto tiempo llevaba, que los ojos la ardían.

— **Estoy bien... He dormido hasta tarde hoy.** — respondió sin más. Quería hacer algo de provecho, dejar que los hombres descansasen por si alguien venía y no les pillase a la mayoría muertos de cansancio. Eran pocos, no debían de correr ese riesgo y ella, lo sabía.

— **Ve a dormir, Liyah. **— dijo tajante, haciendo que la muchacha por primera vez girase el cuello -sintiendo la molestia en sus músculos- para mirarle, con el ceño fruncido. — **No tienes que correr este riesgo, no me gusta que te quedes aquí sola por la noche. Otro puede hacerlo.** — añadió, intentando quitare hierro al asunto de haberla mandado a la cama.

— **Otro que sepa luchar. **— le dijo, notándose bastante molesta. — **Enséñame a luchar. Siempre he querido, nunca me has dejado.**

— **Por que no eres una escudera, Liyah.** — respondió su _padre_.

— **Quiero serlo. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?** — preguntó levantándose, dándole la espalda al camino. — **Quiero poder ayudar, y no quedarme metida en esa casa lavando ropa y sirviendo comida, eso no me gusta, me siento... Inútil...** — dijo cruzándose de brazos. — **Además, creo que sería mejor que todos esos.** — dijo, alzando una ceja, atreviéndose a mostrar media sonrisa.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna de su _padre_, pero tenía la impresión de que podía convencerle si sacaba más veces el tema. Pero no en ese momento, había cosas mucho más importantes que hablar y hacer. Por ello, y quejándose un poco del dolor de cuello, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue dentro, despidiéndose de su _madre_ y yéndose a dormir.

**Flashback, siete años atrás.**

¿Qué podía hacer una pequeña niña de nueve años sola por el bosque a media mañana? Técnicamente, pasar el día. Desde hacía varios meses, la pequeña había descubierto cuanto la gustaba aquel sitio y escapaba de su casa para poder ir allí. Su tía y sus primos no se preocupaban de dónde iba o no, incluso cuando volvía a la hora de cenar, la miraban con cara de pocos amigos por haber vuelto, pero era una niña realmente cuidadosa. Por ello, jamás se metía en zonas que no podía escalar o después, bajar. Pero en esos momentos, estaba sentada en el suelo, mirando fijamente una pelota que había encontrado por la casa tirada de malas formas. ¿Qué podía hacer ella sola? Resopló y comenzó a lanzar la pelota contra un árbol, intentando cogerla después.

— **¿Dónde están tus hermanos? **— preguntó una voz masculina, haciendo que la niña se sobresaltase, perdiendo la pelota que fue a parar a los pies de aquel hombre. Liyah le miró fijamente, echándose un poco para atrás.

— **No... No tengo...** — respondió ella sin aguantar la mirada por más de dos segundos.

— **¿Estás sola? **— preguntó de nuevo, mirando a su alrededor. Se agachó a recoger la pelota, sonriendo un poco. Ella se limitó a asentir, fijándose en las cicatrices que tenía ese hombre en la cara. Sabía quién era, por supuesto, pero no tenía muy claro el por qué de esas cicatrices. — **¿A qué jugabas?** — preguntó, alzando una ceja y tirándole la pelota. Ella la cogió al vuelo, mirándole aún fijamente.

— **A la pelota... **— dijo como si fuese lo más obvio. Se fijó en cómo aquel hombre sonreía, relajándola un poco.

— **Pero no puedes jugar a la pelota sola... ¿No crees? **— preguntó alzando sus cejas. Liyah frunció ligeramente el ceño, mirando la pelota y luego mordiéndose el labio. — **Lánzala. **— dijo aquel hombre haciendo que la niña alzase la cabeza muy rápido, con ambas cejas alzadas y cara de sorpresa. ¿Lo decía en serio? ¿Iba a jugar con ella? Casi como si no pensase que fuese en serio, lanzó la pelota, viendo como él la cogía, lanzándosela de vuelta. Estuvieron jugando media hora más, haciendo que Liyah dejase de tener ese "miedo" hacia aquel hombre.

Poco después, fueron al pueblo de nuevo. El hombre acompañó a la niña a su casa, dónde rápidamente su tía salió preguntando si la niña había hecho algo, a lo que él respondió que no. Sin mediar palabra, la tía agarró del brazo a Liyah y la metió casi arrastras hacia la casa, ante la mirada atenta del hombre.

— **Nueva regla, si sales de esta casa sin decirme dónde vas, juro que te ataré a la cama. ¿Entendido? **— dijo golpeándola en la nuca, casi haciéndola tropezar. Liyah asintió despacio. — **Ve a limpiar las verduras. **— dijo con tono de asco aquella mujer. De nuevo, la niña volvió a asentir, caminando cabizbaja hacia la mesa, empezando a cortar las verduras y después, limpiándolas.

Ella no lo sabía, pero a partir de ese día, las cosas iban a cambiar, y para bien... Por qué, ya era hora de que los dioses tuviesen un acto bondadoso con la pequeña tras haberle quitado a sus padres a una edad tan temprana y someterla a la tiranía de una familia que no la deseaba en su hogar. Al fin, los dioses se habían fijado en ella, y planeaban un destino interesante para ella... Pero, tendría que demostrar que se lo merecía.


	3. Capítulo Dos

Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde que Kattegat había sido atacado e invadido por el Jarl Borg, y solamente unos días desde que Ragnar había regresado desde Inglaterra. Pero nadie movía un dedo para recuperar Kattegat, algo que a Liyah le desquiciaba pero sabía los motivos. No había vuelto a sacar el tema de aprender a luchar de nuevo, su padre parecía muy estresado y nunca era buen momento para ello.

— **Ragnar, viene alguien.** — dijo un Floki algo alterado asomando únicamente su cabeza por la puerta. Todos salieron en tropel, quedándose agolpados. — **Nos han encontrado, Ragnar. Ataquemos antes.** — volvió a decir, pero Ragnar le mandó callar.

Liyah se asomó a la ventana por mandato de su padre, viendo cómo unos cuarenta guerreros venían por el sendero, a unos pocos minutos de ellos. ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora? Eran menos de quince personas y, por muy buenos que fuesen, les superaban en número. Estaban perdidos. Aslaug empezaba a empaquetar las cosas, mandando a los niños estarse quietos y callados. Sin mediar palabra, Liyah se giró y cogió a Hvitserk en brazos, y a Ubbe le agarró del hombro. Aslaug se lo agradeció con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Los guerreros se movían nerviosos por aquella granja, buscando cosas con las que poder defenderse. Además de ser pocos, tenían pocas armas y eso, era aún mayor desventaja. Aún con los niños a su lado, Liyah se dispuso a irse por la puerta trasera, cuando Floki comenzó a reírse, dejándoles a todos algo descolocados. ¿Por qué se reía? ¿Qué tenía de gracioso que fuesen a atacarles y a masacrarles? Liyah miró a su madre sin comprender nada, pero ella solo se limitó a negar, por lo que Liyah se alejó de la puerta, quedándose detrás de Aslaug con los niños.

Cuál fue la sorpresa que todos se llevaron cuando vieron de quién se trataba. Liyah sintió una presión en el pecho, frunciendo el ceño al escuchar esos dos nombres. Miró a Aslaug de reojo, pues sabía que iba a ser un reencuentro muy incómodo para ella o mejor dicho, para todos. Diez minutos después de saber de quién se trataba, entraron dentro. Liyah aún seguía detrás de Aslaug, pero esta vez, sin los niños pues estos se habían colocado al lado de su madre.

Se quedó quieta, mirando fijamente a la mujer que se acercaba hacia Aslaug, mordiéndose el labio por dentro. Sabía que no la iba a reconocer, pero ella sí la reconocía. Siempre lo haría. Escuchó la risa de su padre, dirigiendo hacia allí su mirada, viendo cómo abrazaba a un chico alto. Sabía de quién se trataba, no hacía falta que se lo dijesen dos veces, ni siquiera una. Su madre se acercó a ella, sonriendo y haciendo que saliese de las sombras...

**Flashback, seis años atrás.**

Habían pasado varios meses desde aquel encuentro entre Liyah y aquel hombre, pero se habían encontrado por el mercado y se habían saludado, aunque su tía no volvió a dejarla acercarse a él. La pequeña ya tenía diez años, cumplidos unas semanas atrás, aunque a nadie le importaba, o eso parecía. Una mañana demasiado ajetreada, una noche para celebra el nacimiento de un nuevo miembro en la familia. Y, tras dejar el sitio impoluto, pidió permiso a su tío para salir fuera, teniendo una respuesta más que negativa, pues eso lo decidía su tía, pero esta estaba descansando del parto y no se atrevía a molestarla, porque sabía que sacaria fuerzas de dónde fuese para golpearla por molestarla. Así que, salió fuera, se fue a las cuadras y se sentó allí, dejando pasar las horas muertas.

— **¡LIYAH!** — gritó su tío, haciendo que la niña se sobresaltase, notando su corazón latir con fuerza. Se levantó tropezando y entró en la casa lo más rápido que pudo. Lo que vio, la dejó estupefacta. Allí estaba aquel hombre, con el Conde Ragnar, su tío y dos de sus primos mayores. — **¿Qué has hecho ahora, pequeña granuja?** — dijo agarrando del brazo a la niña y acercándola de malas formas a los hombres.

— **No ha hecho nada.** — dijo el Conde, mirando a la pequeña. — **Venimos a hablar con su familia.** — dijo simplemente, haciendo que su tío la soltase. Ella se frotó dónde segundos antes había estado el agarre de la mano de su tío. — **Está visto que ustedes no la quieren, las condiciones en las que ella vive, son idénticas a las de un esclavo... Y ella, no es ninguna esclava.** — prosiguió, haciendo que su tío le mirase fijamente, con los nudillos blanco. — **Es una mujer libre.** — sentenció el Conde.

— **Quiero adoptarla como mi hija.** — dijo de pronto el hombre. — **Estará muchísimo mejor conmigo.** — añadió, mirándola fijamente.

— **¿Contigo? ¿Especialmente contigo? No te durará ni diez días.** — dijo su tío mientras se reía a carcajadas. Aquel hombre se levantó, golpeando la mesa y agarrándole del cuello de la camisa.

— **Rollo, para.** — dijo el Conde, haciendo que soltase segundos después a su tío. — **Como Conde de Kattegat, asumo por lo visto, que no desean a esta niña en su familia por ello, acepto que mi hermano la acoja como hija. Y no hay discusión posible.** — dijo sonriendo de lado.

— **¡Llevatela pues! Pero no queremos que vuelva a pisar esta casa.** — dijo, golpeando la mesa con el puño cerrado.

— **Empaqueta tus cosas, nos vamos.** — dijo Rollo, sonriendo a la niña, con una cara más tranquila. Liyah asintió y, tragando saliva, fue hacia su cuarto, recogiendo rápidamente sus cosas por si su tío cambiaba de opinión.

Dos horas después, estaba instalada en un cuarto mucho más grande, con una gran cantidad de ropa para cada tipo de ocasión, una cama como la de sus tíos, y muchas otras cosas más que jamás, en su vida, habría imaginado tener. No sabía por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que, a partir de ahora, su vida sería muchísimo mejor

Esa misma noche empezó a darse cuenta de cuánto había necesitado una figura paterna en su vida, y fue cuando supo que todas las personas, tenían su lado bueno. Aquel hombre, Rollo, era ahora su padre a ojos de todo el mundo, aquel hombre que la había infundado miedo meses atrás, ahora la daba cobijo en su casa y la criaría como una hija propia. Aquel hombre, su padre, la había salvado de las garras de su propia familia y, desde aquel día, Liyah pudo decir orgullosa que era hija de Rollo... Una **_Rollodottir_**.

* * *

Quisiera dar las gracias a los que leen el fic y sobre todo, a Fer por dejarme review animándome a seguir con el fic :) Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado, a mí me encantó escribirlo. Aún seguiré con los flashbacks un tiempo más, al menos, hasta llegar al ataque de Borg a Kattegat... Y aún queda para ello... ¡Muchas gracias!


End file.
